


in my eyes you’re perfect (I wish you could see)

by ghostship



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, f for snorkmaiden and moomin's short relationship lads, hhh i'm sorry this is just a fic im using for practice sorry if it's sucky, moomin au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostship/pseuds/ghostship
Summary: "It took a couple of minutes for his eyes to focus when he awoke to the first rays of sunlight, and only then after they focused did it start to burn."---A series of short stories revolving around a temporary blind Moomintroll and his adventures as life goes from bad, to worse then to good.**These will be short one-shot type chapters which will be set in various times all within the same universe.





	1. The unusual echo

There was something a bit odd that coming spring that sent the valley into shivers. The stream melted slowly that year, and though animals had already began hopping out of hibernation the snow seemed to be taking the first signs of a warm season as a reason to sleep in. The thick fluffy blankets of snow closed in the houses of moominvalley for almost a week that year, and after that week the flower struggle to bloom and the grass fought to grow. The plums did not come in season, not until late spring. Most odd of all however was a little moomintroll who was kept in for all those weeks, not even playing in the snow when it was still out.

    Instead the little moomintroll rolled over in his bed and wished his room a goodnight before shutting his eyes tightly to try and submerge himself in sleep once more. Yet he couldn't, he was growing restless as the days passed him by. It took a couple of minutes for his eyes to focus when he awoke to the first rays of sunlight, and only then after they focused did it start to burn. He found that closing his eyes and covering them with something was the only way to go anywhere in the house, as light seemed to only cause him pain. 

    His mama seemed worried by her son's behavior, the little moomintroll had never been one to opt out of watching the sunrise, and he had never had trouble with his eyes before. Soon the odd behavior became to much for her and she settled to take him to the doctors after the snow melted. Though the young troll was hesitant at first to the idea of seeing the doctors (in fear he might see a needle) he soon came to agree as he might never see again. For his eyes began to hurt more and more every time he tried to take off the rag he wrapped around his eyes. 

    The doctor was perplexed by the strange and unprovoked irritation of the young troll's eyes she prescribed him some eye drops and told him to keep his eyes shielded from the sunlight until a few weeks had passed. So the passing weeks had been dreadfully boring for the moomintroll as he wasn't allowed to go anywhere without his parents supervision, and if somehow his friends Sniff or the Snorkmaiden could convince his mama and papa to let them play together he wasn't allowed to do anything fun. He wasn't allowed to sit outside by himself unless his mama was out there, or Little My was babysitting.

    Little My was the most annoyed of them all after she soon found out she had the job of babysitting. A job which she did not need, nor want during the spring. (which was her busiest time of the year for pranks). So they made an agreement, not longer after the first week and a half had passed after seeing the doctor. "How about this, I'll go walking with you and drop you off by the stream if you don't tell Moominmama or Moominpapa about me leaving for a few minutes to set up some pranks." Moomin thought about this deal before agreeing, as though he would much rather see the pranks then be dropped off he knew this was the best deal he would get from the mischief maker. So they shook hands on it and pinky promised on death to never ever tell another.

    "We're going for a walk!" Little My announced one day, during lunch. Moominmama whistled while spreading jam on some toast. "well that's lovely dear." She said, placing the toast in her sons hand. "Now wait just a moment!" Moominpapa interjected, smoothing out the paper he was binding to a book. "You and Moomin have been going on an awful lot of walks these past few days, I'm sure you two should need a rest for now." Little My huffed, she didn't need a rest she needed supplies for a prank. "I don't need a rest, not one at all. However if you're worried about the big lug here-" She gestured, smacking Moomin in the chest. He scoffed at the rude comment but turned to biting angrily into his piece of toast not wanting to make a fool of himself for yelling at air, which he had done already once before.

    "I could just leave him here in your care then, but I'm going out regardless." "NO!!" Moomin yelled, startling the table. He coughed and fixed his volume. "no, you can't leave me. I'm so bored of sitting all day and all night! I want to do something with my time." He pleaded with Little My, hoping she'd change her mind. She nodded her head in thought, she didn't have the time to bring the troll to the patch of stream she always left him off at, however it did no harm to her if she lead him into the forest and left him on a log for awhile. She could just pick him up later, so she agreed to the walk with Moomin.

    They set out not long after lunch, hand in hand, as they had been instructed to do (much to Little My's hatred). Little My lead the way, deep into the forest before finding a nice patch in an opening and sat the moomintroll down. "I will be back before noon, I need to collect somethings. Don't get hurt!" She said and before Moomin could say anything back Little My was gone, so he was left talking to his echo. His echo wasn't a half bad person. He responded back, even if it was only a mimic. So he entertained himself with the idea of having a conversation with someone in those moments. 

    Until the echo responded with something unique and not a mimic. "How was your day?" The question echoed back and as Moomin opened his mouth to respond someone else did it for him. "It was rather interesting, as I met a curious bird today. She was rather impressed by my songs she even learned a few, and she in return taught me one." Moomin leaned forward on his log, straining his ears for the sounds of movement. Surely someone was here beside him, making himself look like a fool. Yet there was no footsteps, or crunching of twigs or sticks. Not even a flap of wings. The voice returned his question and he answered honestly, thinking he had simply imagined the voice out of boredom. 

    "It was boring, as I did nothing but sit inside all day while Mama cooked and Papa wrote. I couldn't even walk outside to bathe in the sun." His imaginary voice didn't respond back, which made him sad. As he could no longer hear his echo as well, which if his echo wasn't echoing back then surely he was far more boring then he ever thought. "Well that seems rather restricting. Was there something keeping you from going outside?" The voice questioned, this time it seemed closer then before. Moomin nodded, not like anyone could see him, but it was out of habit. 

    "oh yes, this silly blindfold has kept me inside for weeks, and when I haven't been stuck inside I can't go anywhere with out holding someones hand for direction." 

        "That's a shame, you seem rather fine to direct yourself if you got here all alone." Moomin's face flushed a bit pink, he hadn't gotten here on his own. He was left here, but he didn't want to tell the voice that he didn't know which way was home. "O-oh yes. It is a shame, I haven't been able to play with my friends not once this spring, it's dreadful really." 

    "How come you don't just walk away to prove that you're capable of taking care of yourself?" Moonin titled his head down and started drawing circles into the dirt with his foot. It was a good question, one he hadn't really thought of until he met this voice. "Well... I guess I'm just too afraid of getting hurt for one," Moomin fixed himself on the log and sat up straight when he heard shuffling in the grass. "and for another I wouldn't want to scare Mama and Papa. It would be horrible make them think I ran away, they might think I don't love them anymore!" The voice let out a hum in response as he thought, and thought. The grass shuffling came to a stop, and out popped Little My carrying a long thin stick.

    "Who are you." She demanded, holding the stick threateningly towards the voice. (Although Moomin couldn't see this, he just thought she was asking him.) "I'm Moomin, remember?" He said and Little My rolled her eyes. "No not you I meant him!" The stick was waved in the face of the voice, who fixed the large green hat on his head and let out a small cough. "I, am Snufkin." He responded which gave Moomin a rather big shock, as this voice wasn't his imagination. It was real!

"Snufkin? What's a Snufkin?" Little My questioned, tilting her head to one side. "Are you a creature from the forests here to kill us all?" "MY!" Moomin cried, who was shaking already. He couldn't see this Snufkin, he could look like a terrible beast for all he knew. One that was large and round, with large claws and sharp teeth, one that ate little moomintrolls for a snack after gaining their trust by talking to them in the forest. Snufkin little out a laugh and shook his head. "No no, nothing like that. I am one from the forest," He exclaimed "but not one here to hurt anyone." 

    "How absolutely boring" Little My responded, while dropping the stick. She trotted over to the log she left Moomin on and sat beside him, giving him a startle. "I was hoping for something more scary to come my way, but it seems this day was doomed from the start." She let out a deep sigh thinking about her botched collection exploration. She didn't even such as find a good heavy stick for whacking, or any long strung vines of moss hanging down from the largest of willows. Oh how sad she was that Spring was coming late, now what else could she use to scare the unsuspecting inhabitants of the valley. 

    Moomin patted around his sides for Little My, to give her a slight whack on the back which earned him a loud 'OW'. "What was that for!" She yelled, rubbing her back as if it truly hurt her. "It was for leaving me here with out telling me which way was home! What if I had wondered off and gotten lost, what would Mama say?" "'thank goodness for helping me loose a few extra pounds, my lovely Little My'?" Moomin gasped in horror at the rude comment and let out a loud huff. He wanted to yell at her for being mean, especially in front of this Snufkin creature who was waiting patiently for his turn to speak up. Yet he knew that he wouldn't be going home safely if he upset her.

    Snufkin coughed to clear his throat and gain the attention to the bickering two. "I do believ-" "HEY, wait you can take him home can't you?" Little My picked her stick back up and held it up to Snufkin as if it was truly a threat to anyone. Snufkin was startled by the request and tilted his head. "I beg your pardon?" He responded but he didn't get a pardon, unless he truly begged. (which he didn't.) Instead his hands were linked with the flustered Moomin who couldn't understand a thing that was going on, nor did he want to. He just wanted to get home to his mama. 

    Little My put her hands on her hips and puffed up her chest. "There!" She said, and pointed towards the way out of the forest. "The moominhouse should be that way, straight forward. You'll take Moomin home and I'll continue searching for my sticks. Problem solved!" And with out leaving a moment to protest she left. Snufkin looked back at her retreating silhouette. He didn't want to be rude and run after her, leaving Moomin unattended and alone so he started walking towards Moominhouse. As they walked Moomin started apologizing, which turned into talking. 

    By the time they had reached the small bridge built over the stream (which was still struggling to melt) they had both shared many stories to one another. Though Snufkin did most of the story telling, and had many more to share, Moomin did a lot of the talking. He felt sad when he let go of his new friends hand, would they ever meet again? Would he ever see the face of his friend? Those worries rushed through his mind but soon eased themselves away as Snufkin let out a gasp. "Well, I'll be that's a fantastic spot for camping!"

    "Camping?" Moomin asked, a little confused. Snufkin nodded, though soon assured his friend verbally realizing his mistakes. "Yes, I've been searching for a spot to set camp all day. Just across the bridge, it's a perfect area to set camp." He said with a slight smile. Moomin's tail shuffled around in an excited manor, where ever Snufkin was referring to it sounded close. Very close and the thought of being able to spend time with his friend tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that filled him with joy. "Does this mean we can talk again tomorrow?" 

    Snufkin laughed. "If you want." Moomin lit up with excitement. "Oh very much, very much! Until tomorrow, alright?" "Till tomorrow then." Moomin nodded, straining to hear as Snufkin walked away. He smiled to himself, as he turned around as the front door to the house opened and Moominmama peeked her head out and quickly gather her son inside. "Who was that?" She asked as she lead her son to the table inside. "He's a Snufkin, Mama."


	2. A date on a hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Snorkmaiden and Moomin go on a date.

    That morning when Moomin woke up things felt different. He wasn't sure how things felt different, but they were. He jumped up from his bed and ran down stairs and skipped the last two steps like he always did, landing with a thump. His mama made a sound of surprise as she peeked her head out the kitchen door, or so he assumed as he heard the creaking and his mama's soft voice clear as day. "Good morning, my dear." She said, wiping off her hands on her apron before grabbing Moomin's hand and helping him into the kitchen.

    She felt his forehead, still convinced the doctor had diagnose him wrong and he was just ill. Just like the previous day, he had no fever. She let out a small sigh as she smoothed out a sheet of fabric she was sewing in between cooking. Carefully she removed the blindfold she had messily sewn together for her son and replaced it with a much nicer (and softer) fabric. Moomin let out a sigh as he held his eyes tight. He hated this, being blind and all. 

    He didn't want to be rude to people who were born blind (Like the rabbit down the stream who hops from place to place but can't see a thing.) but he hated it. Ever since he visited the doctors, which had been only three weeks ago he hadn't gone out to play around with Sniff at all. And Snorkmaiden kept coming around every few days begging him to come out and do things with her, but Mama had said he could only go if Little My was with them. Which earned her a huff from Snorkmaiden as a date wasn't really a date with Little My around.

    Moomin drew circles into the table thinking of what he could try to do today, maybe he could get his Papa to read what ever he was writing. Then again his Papa never read what he was writing with out starting from the beginning first, which took an awfully long time to get to where he was now. His mind wandered to his friend, the Snufkin. Snufkin had left a few days ago, and hadn't returned yet. He spoke of going somewhere over yander for awhile to learn a new song. He wasn't sure where exactly 'yander' was, but it had to have been fairly far since Snufkin hadn't been back since. 

    With out noticing his Mama slide a plat of pancakes under his nose and instantly as she set down the homemade strawberry jam all his worries shook away. He fumbled around for the knife to spread the jam onto the pancakes when he met a familiar hand, Little My. "Gross your hands are sweater then usual!" She cried jerked her hand back. "Do you ever wiped them clean or do you just keep them wet all the time?" 

    Moomin huffed in response and decided he'd rather have no jam today then fight with Little My, especially since she seemed to have woken up in a bad mood. He dreaded today more then before as he heard Little My grumble to herself. It was clear she wouldn't take him anywhere in such a mood, even if Mama and Papa asked her to. He leaned on the table and started playing with the pancakes instead of eating them. Little My made a loud huff as Mama came over and whispered to her. He was expecting her to make an outburst, to say something even nastier to him but instead she apologized and jumped down from the table with her own plate. 

    He fumbled for words for a moment, Little My, said sorry. And to him, which was the most impressive thing of them all. Little My loved him, sure but she had no habit of apologizing. He was positive with every bone in his body that it would have physically hurt her to have said the words 'I'm sorry'. His mama placed a loving hand atop his head and fluffed his fur a little, whistling to herself. "What'd you say to her?" He asked, twisting his head to the side a little. 

    "Oh nothing, not at all. I just promised her the first jar of plum jam when we make it for the spring. I even threw in freshly baked biscuits to make the deal a tiny bit sweeter." He could hear her cracking a smile as she returned to the stove to continue making pancakes. Moomin wondered to himself, Little My would do anything for his mama's freshly churned jam. Yet just what exactly she wouldn't do was what he was wondering about. He ate in quiet after that listening to his mama whistle a song he had grown up to, when there came a knock at the door.

    Snorkmaiden was back for the first time in three days. She had stormed off in a fit when she was last over, growing annoyed by the restriction placed on the little moomin. She was never one to blow up and yell but she had that day, in tears by the end of it all. "Am I not allowed to spend time with my beloved?" Was the last thing she yelled at his mama and papa before she left. Moomin felt a bit shy when he heard her voice and listened to her taking a seat next to him. 

    He felt shameful, really. Having not said anything during the entire fight, however she seemed to have gotten passed that and was back to her cheerful self. She talked endlessly to his mama, and only broke away to compliment his blindfold. She went on and on about how she had found the first patch of flowers that spring, which was still arriving a bit late. Though the river was finally unfrozen, and the plum trees were getting their blossoms the flowers were still late much to her dismay. 

    However the conversation once again lead back to whether or not she and Moomin could go out together with out Little My. Yet unlike the previous time, the idea was brought up by Moominmama herself, as she put a hand on Moomin and Snorkmaiden's shoulders and said they could go out for the day. Snorkmaiden let out a happy squeal as she wasted no time pulling Moomin up from his seat and through the front door. He didn't even get time to finish is pancakes, but she shushed him about that and started dragging him away.

    "You'll love it Moomin, my dear- Just love it! It's the most beautiful place I've ever been, even if you can't see it you'll love it so much." She squeaked, going on and on about this place. They walked for a good 20 minutes before they stopped. "Are we hear?" He asked. He got no reply in turn, so he asked again only to hear a soft whimper. "oh... no... I lost it!" She let go of Moomin's hand and started walking around him. He got startled when she did this and began to panic, he didn't want to get left behind again. Even if it was on accident this time. 

    "Moomin, oh Moomin. I'm so sorry, I've gotten us lost! I swear I marked the trees to where I found it but- But!" Moomin grabbed her hand, and tried to offer her a comforting hug. She was close to tears, if not already in tears as she squeezed him back. Moomin shushed her, as he rubbed her back. He wouldn't be much help in the search to her beautiful place she hadn't named yet, but he could offer her a hand to hold as they looked. "What did you mark it with?" He asked, pulling away from her grasp and grabbing onto her hand.

    She let out a sniffle as she held onto Moomin's hand. She paused for a moment, thinking to herself. "Maybe it's that.. over there" she said before leading Moomin into a thicket of low hanging branches. A few thistle bushes pricked at his feet and from moment to moment Snorkmaiden would pause to look around before pulling him a whole new direction. Suddenly she let out a gasp as she jerked on Moomin's arm. "Did you find it?" He said, stumbling over one last patch of thistle bushes and fumbling over his own to feet to keep up with her. "No not at all! I found something better!!" She yelled, leading Moomin up a slight hill. She stopped at the top and stood with Moomin.

    Snorkmaiden let out a relaxed sigh as she looked over the land snuggling up against him. Moomin began wondering what it looked like. He could hear the running of the river, or maybe a stream connected to it. Birds chirped above head like they always did, but this time in a tune he was unfamiliar with, one that reminded him of something Snufkin would play. Snorkmaiden pulled down on his hand as she sat down in the grass, which he followed soon after. His ears twitched as he listened to the nature, to Snorkmaiden's soft breathing. It was all so peaceful, and he could almost imagine the scene.

    A large hill in an open field, with the forest behind them. In front of them a clear stream with round pebbles all piled up on top of each other. Each one fat and round, the perfect shape for skipping into the ocean. Little frogs dancing around and beautiful birds of all shapes and sizes coming around to take a sip from the stream. With beautiful flowers unique to this place, and this place only and could never be found anywhere else. Which he'd turn into a beautiful flower crown for Snorkmaiden to parade around with in the valley, catching the attention of anyone who saw her. 

    Yes this place he imagined was perfect, and looked as perfect as it sounded. Snorkmaiden rested her head on his shoulder and he felt his tail twitch. It had been awhile since they'd had time to spend together, which they normally filled with talking. But they hadn't talked much at all since they started walking. Though he thought it was for the best, to just enjoy the peace and quiet this time, as apposed to the chaotic nature of the Moominhouse and all the inhabitants around it. 

    "This would be a wonderful spot to have our wedding." Snorkmaiden whispered, thinking allowed. She started mentioning different spots and describing them, which didn't match at all with what he imagined the place looked like. As she went on and on about how things would be set up, where the guests would sit and eat, where they'd dance afterwards and make toasts to them did it settle into Moomin's mind. She wanted to marry him. He shook this thought out of his mind, he wasn't here to worry or panic. Marriage was far in the future, and he should be spending this time having fun.

    Yet it seemed those words seemed to stick with him through out the entire date, and then some. Even after Snorkmaiden got up and began collecting the few flowers that had grown around them, he still worried. As they began weaving the flowers into a beautiful crown for a beautiful Snorkmaiden did those words repeat in his brain. He wanted to say something to her, that he didn't want to marry her but then she would think she didn't want her to be his girlfriend. Which he didn't want her thinking.

    "Oh my love! It looks beautiful!" Snorkmaiden cried, placing the crown a-top her head. She snuggled up to Moomin and rested against him, admiring her new crown. Moomin let out a cough as he struggling to stand up, trying not to push her away. "It's getting a bit chilly, I'm sure Mama is worried. We should head home..." He began pulling Snorkmaiden up from the grass. She let out a small whine but agreed, as the time seemed to fly by while they were walking to her original spot.

    She started leading the way out, and began filling the quiet air with chatter. Yet Moomin's brain was being picked away by worry so his responses were short and he let Snorkmaiden do most of the talking, when normally it was the other way around. The walk home for them both was fun, he could almost say it was much more enjoyable then the date itself. As he had missed talking to Snorkmaiden, and even though they had their chats together when she visited the house she never truly opened up her mind until they were walking.

    By the time they returned home it was already sunset and an orange hue had been cast upon the sky, though Snorkmaiden had to tell him that. She called out her goodbyes as she dropped off her boyfriend by the front door of his house. Where he walked in himself, with out having to hold anyone's hand. He felt his way around the living room, before entering the kitchen where his mama was cooking a thick pot of stew. He slumped down in his chair, and rested his head on the table finally letting his worries fall out of his mouth.

    "I don't want to marry Snorkmaiden." He said, tapping the table as he thought. "It's not that I don't enjoy being her boyfriend, I love her very much. Yet I don't want to marry her...." His thoughts trailed off as his mama hummed in response. She tapped something against the pot before sitting down in front of him, like she always did before she gave him a serious talk. "Am I bad person for doing so? Aren't you suppose to want to marry someone you love?" His mama let out a small laugh in response, not one of mean spirit though. 

    "Not always, my little moomin, not always." She leaned back causing her chair to creak causing Moomin to sit up straight in response, already hanging onto every word she was about to say. "Love is a tricky thing, my dear. Especially when it comes to loving someone who isn't a family member or a friend. You can fall out of love as easily as you can fall in love, and despite how laughably easy it is, it all takes time to heal. No one person can be perfect, and it doesn't make you a bad person, or a bad moomin for thinking you don't love someone. And it doesn't make you a bad moomin for thinking you're not ready to marry that person, or that you'll never be ready to marry. Especially if you're waiting for the right person."

    Moomin began nodding slowly, thinking over her words. "But... what if you want that person to be happy? And marrying them would make them happy?" Mama put her hand over her son's, brushing her thumb against it soothingly. "Do you think they'd be happy to know that you're only doing this for them?" Finally it clicked in his brain, and he let out a soft 'oh'. "b-but what do I do then, Mama? I still want to date her, I just don't want to marry her!" 

    The pot began bubbling and boiling over, causing a slight hissing sound from the stove. Mama stumbled up from her chair over to the pot, not having time to respond to her son. Little My burst through the door, and made her way over to the table and sat loudly beside Moomin. Who in return for her loud entrance he let out a long exaggerate grumble. "Well I'm not happy to see you too big guy. I was really hoping the blond ditz would end up losing you in the forest I wouldn't have to deal with you again!" 

    "I really wished you would've been picked up by a bird at this point..." He mumbled, which earned him a rather harsh shove. "I am not small enough for bird food." She declared. Moomin smiled to himself, she was no bigger then a field mouse. He was sure the only reason a bird hadn't picked her up at some point is because they tried in the past and she bullied them from the ground. Causing them to turn tail and cry in their nests. 

    Mama set down two bowls of her stew in front of her two children and start whistling as they ate. Moomin tried to bring up the conversation they were having before Little My had (rudely) joined them, but she only hushed him in response as being upset and eating didn't go well together. The subject was dropped as a whole for the night, which was replaced with the topic of why the police were at the Moominhouse door. Little My let out a snicker as Mama stood up to deal with the police officer and the night trailed off from there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one was interesting! I promise the future will hold more Snufkin/Moomin content but I also didn't want Snorkmaiden and Moomin's relationship to be dealt of screen. So buckle in as I have a few things planned >;3c

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this will be something I work on while at school. This won't be a long fic that follows a story line, but a collection of one-shots set in the same universe. It's going to be a tool for me to help explore my writing, so I hope it isn't as horrible as I think it is! Any critiques are welcomed even if it's just pointing out a small spelling or grammatical error. Thank you for reading, Ghost <3


End file.
